Bianca
by Julie Maria
Summary: One-shot, post BoO Co może się zdarzyć, kiedy heros zostaje sam na przystanku.


**Warnings: nie mam żadnych**

**Disclaimer: Proszę, nie jestem Rickiem Riordanem, nie oszukujmy się =)**

**Note: Sama nie wiem, co mi przyszło do głowy z tym one-shot'em. Przeglądałam sobie obrazki i jeden bardzo mi się spodobał, więc napisałam na jego podstawie opowiadanko :) Ale cóż, zapraszam do czytania i bardzo proszę o komentarze!**

* * *

Nico czuł się beznadziejnie.

Po pierwsze: był cały przemoknięty. Po drugie: stał tu tak długo, że zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego jeszcze żaden potwór nie przebiegł tędy i go nie zjadł. Po trzecie: _naprawdę_ nie lubił czekać. Szczególnie pod wielkim czerwonym parasolem. I tak nie pomagał, bo za mocno lało, ale jego siostra i tak się uparła, że musi go mieć. Kiedy obiecał jej, że będzie o siebie dbał, nie wiedział, w co się pakuje. Zupełnie nie przewidział, że może to oznaczać stanie na deszczu z wielkim, czerwonym parasolem, czekając na nią na przystanku autobusowym. Naprawdę dziwił się, że jeszcze żadna mityczna bestia nie zauważyła go nie zaatakowała.

Westchnął cicho i spojrzał na zegarek. Powinna być już piętnaście minut temu. Westchnął jeszcze raz, chociaż wiedział, że Hazel ma bardzo ciekawe podejście do czasu. Miała tylko pójść na 'chwilkę' do sklepu, żeby kupić rzeczy potrzebne do zrobienia obiadu.

Kiedy skończyła się wojna obiecał, że zostanie w obozie, został do tego _zmuszony_ przez pewnego syna Apolla, ale już po prostu nie mógł wytrzymać. Wiedział, że nie powinien narzekać, tylko być wdzięczny za możliwość mieszkania w tak miłym i bezpiecznym miejscu. Ale widział też spojrzenia innych obozowiczów. Może przesadzał, miał przecież kilku naprawdę dobrych przyjaciół, ale on zwyczajnie nie należał do osób bardzo udzielających się społecznie i nie uśmiechało mi się przez cały rok uczęszczać regularnie na zajęcia i jeść regularne posiłki, nie wspominając już o wspólnym śpiewaniu przy ognisku piosenek o miłości. Nie wytrzymał, ale przecież nie mógł uciec (chociaż bardzo chciał roztopić się w cienie). Przecież _obiecał_. Został więc do końca lata, a potem wynajął mieszkanie w Nowym Jorku. Była to niezaprzeczalnie najlepsza opcja. Jego przyjaciele znali jego adres, mogli go odwiedzać, a jednocześnie nie był zmuszony do 'socjalizowania się'.

Tak przynajmniej było dopóki Hazel nie dowiedziała się o jego decyzji. Kiedy tylko usłyszała, że Nico nie ma w obozie, tylko wynajął mieszkanie, wsiadła do najbliższego pociągu i przyjechała do Nowego Jorku. Nakrzyczała na niego za opuszczanie obozu, przytuliła i ugotowała obiad. A Hazel _umiała_ gotować.

Teraz przyjeżdżała do niego bardzo często, a potem, kiedy odkryła, że zazwyczaj zamiast gotować sobie obiad on wolał iść do McDonalda, zaczęła przyjeżdżać jeszcze częściej. Czasami ściągała ze sobą Franka, ale nie pojawiał się on zbyt często z powodu swojej nowej funkcji w Legionie (chociaż Nico uważał, że młody Zhang nadal trochę się go boi).

A teraz Nico stał na deszczu i zaczynał żałować, że zgodził się pójść z przyrodnią siostrą po zakupy. Gapił się przed siebie niewidzącymi oczami i właśnie doszedł do wniosku, że może ucieczka nie jest takim złym pomysłem, kiedy powietrze przedarł wysoki krzyk.

\- Bianca!

Momentalnie wszystkie myśli Nico stanęły w miejscu i zaczęły pędzić w niebezpiecznym kierunku. Oddech mu się przyspieszył, czuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi, a gardło powoli zaciska.

Jak we śnie obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na drugą stronę ulicy, chociaż oczy przesłaniała mu lekka mgła.

\- Bianca, ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś założyła kaptur?! - Młoda kobieta w szarym płaszczu próbowała dogonić małą dziewczynkę w żółtej pelerynce i o rudych włosach. Ale tym, co najbardziej wstrząsnęło synem Hadesa było to, że dziecko nosiło zieloną czapkę.

Kobieta wreszcie dogoniła córkę i założyła jej kaptur.

\- No, dużo lepiej, teraz możesz biec dalej. - powiedziała ciepłym głosem

Stał jak sparaliżowany. Ledwie dotarła do niego odpowiedź dziewczynki.

\- Dobrze, mamusiu!

Nico patrzył, jak we dwie znikają w deszczu. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą mógł usłyszeć był wysoki śmiech dziewczynki. Po chwili zielona czapka znikła mu z oczu.

Czuł, jak serce zaczyna mu powoli bić z powrotem. Jednak dalej patrzył, jakby mając nadzieję, że za chwilę z deszczu wyłoni się jego siostra w zielonej czapce i zaśmieje się z niego, pytając, dlaczego upuścił parasol i gapi się na deszcz, jakby zobaczy ducha.

\- Nico!

Nadal wstrząśnięty obrócił się z powrotem. Hazel szła w jego stronę z siatkami w rękach, cynamonowe, kręcone włosy wpadały jej do oczu. Miała na sobie niebieski płaszczyk i cała ociekała wodą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś za długo, była straszne kolejka i... - zatrzymała się w połowie zdania, kiedy zobaczyła jego minę. - Na co patrzysz? Coś ciekawego?

Bardzo starał się zmienić wyraz twarzy, ale naprawdę nie mógł się do tego zmusić.

\- Nic - powiedział w końcu, chociaż wiedział, że mu nie uwierzy. Dodał więc szybko: Kupiłaś wszytko?

\- Och! Tak, nie uwierzysz co takiego zoba...

Hazel mówiła o czymś, co zobaczyła w sklepie, ale Nico nie potrafił się skupić. Potakiwał tylko, w krótkich przerwach, które robiła, żeby wziąć oddech i miał nadzieję, że jego siostra nie zauważy jego rozkojarzenia.

W głowie nadal rozbrzmiewał mu melodyjny śmiech, ale tym razem nie należał do obcej dziewczynki.

_Bianca..._


End file.
